Amnesiac
by 1fallenangel7
Summary: When her dad dies, Haruhi's world is turned around. Now, she's an orphan, with a gang after her. However, nothing changes as much as her friends' lives. When an accident, leaves Haruhi with memory loss, how will the Host Club cope? And will their friend EVER get her memories back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

Fujioka Haruhi stood at the crime scene, staring blankly into space. In front of her, was a body. Long, red hair covered the face, but it was blatantly obvious who it was. Blood stained the ground, but Haruhi couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. The unbelievable news wouldn't sink in. No, it was more like it COULDN'T sink in. What she saw, couldn't have been real.

Police dragged her from the scene, seeing as she wouldn't even walk. The image repeatedly flashed through her sight of her father's dead body was permanently seared into her brain. Still, she couldn't believe it. Even as if it felt like the infernal message had solidified and was currently trying to make it's way through her skull. Once the official had let go of her, she turned around and walked robotically up the stairs to her house. She opened the door around the empty apartment. She didn't cry. She couldn't. She was so in shock that no emotion came through. Automatically, she went through her nightly routine and settled into bed for a world of nothingness.

A few hours later, the sleeping girl was no longer asleep as the door creaking open, woke her up. Still half-asleep, she called out, "Dad?" Bad move. The door opened fully, revealing four grinning thugs, staring at her with hate-filled eyes. "Aw, look. The little girly is waiting for her daddy." In a second, the speaker had crossed the room and grabbed Haruhi's hair, yanking her up. Despite her sleep, the shock wouldn't go away. As a result, all she felt from the action was pressure. The man brought her close and harshly whispered, "Your daddy is dead. He paid for what he owed, and you will too." He turned to his followers, whose ugly faces were lit up, eagerly anticipating their leader's verdict.

"She'll bring us a fair amount of money," he took a knife and slid it gently, but deeply across Haruhi's cheek, drawing blood. The cold steel snapped her out of her mental paralysis. She punched, connecting squarely with the man's jaw, forcing him to let go. It wasn't, however, strong enough to leave a mark. He just shook his head and glared at her. Two of his thugs ran behind Haruhi and held her arms. She kicked back and was granted with a self-satisfying _crunch!_ Still, their grip was firm. The man from earlier punched her in the stomach, causing her to double over.

Before she could even recover, he drew his fist back and into her temple, making her see stars. She felt something warm, trickle down her cheek. Still, she wasn't going down without at least trying. She kicked back again, and this time, it hit one of the thugs in his 'most precious place'. His grip vanished and she was able to free her left hand. She took a wild guess and swung a fist backwards. She felt the pressure on her other arm loosen and she yanked her arm out of the grip. Unfortunately, that led her to the clutches of the last thug. He kicked her and she fell to the ground. Their leader started punching her. "We'll teach you not to mess with us again!" He grabbed the knife and raised the blade above her leg. The thug had just begun to swing down when a voice broke through the air. A voice, Haruhi thought she'd never have been happier to hear.

"Ha-ru-hi!" The gang froze at the voice. For a second, they decided if they should run, or stay and fight. However, the pounding on the stairs indicated that there was more than just one person. They decided on run. The leader dropped the knife and his group ran out the window. The knife didn't dig into her leg, but it did graze it, leaving a long, shallow cut. Now that she had half a mind back, the pain of the assault started dimming her consciousness. She wanted to die then. Maybe she'd go to a better place and see her parents. Dimly, someone, no, a group of someones, yelled her name. Strong arms lifted her up. Then, all was dark.

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep... _The sounds of the heart monitor were all that filled the hospital room. Hitachiin Hikaru sat on one of the chairs, trying hard to keep from punching something. Hitachiin Kaoru sat near his brother, ready to stop him in case he let his anger get out of control. Haninozuka Mitsukuni sat on the bed next to their sleeping friend, watching anxiously. Morinozuka Takashi stood next to his cousin, worry crossing his normally, emotionless face. Otori Kyoya sat at a table, clicking away on his ever-present laptop. Though his face conveyed a cold indifference, the tightening of his jaw showed his anger. Suou Tamaki was up, and pacing back and forth. Like a broken pendulum.

The silence lengthened for a few more minutes before a rustling could be heard. The group whipped their heads in the direction of the sound. Haruhi groaned and sat up, much to the boys' delight. "Haruhi!"  
"Haru-chan!" As overjoyed as they were, they group restrained themselves from hugging, guessing that from her wincing, her wounds still hurt. The girl glanced around, then stared quizzically at the six boys all standing in front of her.  
"Where am I?" Kyoya decided to take it upon himself to answer her questions.  
"At the Otori Hospital."  
"What- what happened?"  
"We were hoping YOU could tell us. You see, we found you on the floor of your apartment with various bruises and cuts."  
"How long was I out?"  
"About a few hours. Any more questions?" He may have seemed irritated, but inside, the bespectacled boy smiled. Glad that their friend was able to talk.  
"Just one more. Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_"Just one more. Who are you?"_

* * *

Dead silence greeted the question. The group stared in disbelief at the bedridden girl. "You...don't know who we are?" Tamaki asked slowly, not quite wanting to hear the answer. The said girl, shook her head. "I don't recall ever seeing you before. Sorry." That was probably the worst thing the Hosts could have heard from Haruhi. Worse than if she hated them. At least, if she hated them, she still acknowledged them. Kyoya was the first to get over his surprise. "What DO you remember?"  
"Eto...my name is Fujioka Haruhi. I'm 15, and my parents are...dead." Silence settled heavily over the room. It was cut through by the opening of the door. The nurses and doctor rushed in. After a few quick tests, the doctor turned to the group. "I suspected as much. She took a few blows to the head, which jolted the part of her brain that generates memory. As a result, she has amnesia. She can't remember anything before...I'd estimate, last year."

"But she remembered her dad was dead. And that was just recently."  
"That means either it is firmly ingrained in her brain, or her memory has given her the impression that her dad has been dead long ago."  
"Will- will she ever regain her memory?"  
"At this point, I do not know. The results are not clear yet. There are signs of assault, though. However, there is ONE thing she will never remember: HOW she lost her memory. She will never be able to recall that part of her life."

The Hosts fell silent again. Thankfully, the staff seemed to get it and they left, leaving the seven in almost-peace. Haruhi stared at the six boys and they stared back. "Do you really NOT remember any of us?" Mori, in his usual quiet way, asked.  
"No. I really am sorry." Haruhi gave an apologetic smile. Just then, what the doctor said flashed through the groups' minds. _"...signs of assault..." _The phrase repeated, like a bad radio.

Though they were surprised, they couldn't really blame him when all of a sudden, Hikaru whirled around and punched the wall. "Those bastards! It's THEIR fault Haruhi can't remember anything!" The look on his face was down-right murderous. "I will find them and I will KILL them!" Kaoru held his brother, trying to calm him down, but the oldest Hitachiin wasn't alone. At his declaration, the remaining five also vowed, silently. They would track down the men. "We'll make them pay." Surprisingly, it came from Kyoya. Under normal circumstances, the group would be staring in awe at their vice-president, but at the moment, they were focused on finding the suspects, and trying to get Haruhi's memory back. The girl watching, smiled. "Thanks for you help." Tamaki stared at his friend, and his heart clenched. Her smile was still Haruhi. She was still Haruhi, but she wasn't THEIR Haruhi anymore. At least, not yet.

* * *

Three days passed before Haruhi was given leave to get out of the hospital. She was now standing with the Host Club, staring in awe at the building that was Ouran Academy. It took a while for the Hosts to be able to convince Haruhi that she had been pretending to be a guy to pay off a debt, but as a result of their efforts, she was in the boys' uniform. The school had also been revealed of her situation, which resulted in quite a commotion. After re-explaining how the Host Club worked, the girl decided to go along with it, declaring "It might be fun.", and sounding almost exactly like the old Haruhi. However, there was a BIG difference to this Haruhi.

She smiled more. She was genuinely excited about hosting. She was tactful and she watched her mouth before she spoke. She bowed to all the members and whole-heartedly agreed to what they said. She even hummed and danced. To sum it up, she was sweet and enthusiastic.

And the Host Club hated it. They wanted their blunt, uncooperative friend back. This Haruhi was too distant. Whenever she smiled, she never smiled AT them. She smiled beyond them, as if there was something in the air she was looking at. This Haruhi didn't cry, didn't show her weaknesses. But most of all, she didn't trust them with anything. Every time she was asked how she was, she replied with a smile and a simple, "Good", or "Just fine".

One day, after hosting, Haruhi turned to the Hosts. "Oh, yeah. I never caught your names." The group paused before answering.  
"Otori Kyoya."  
"Hitachiin Hikaru."  
"Hitachiin Kaoru."  
"Haninozuka Mitsukuni!"  
"Morinozuka Takashi." A pause. All six occupants of the room turned towards the Host Club King. Tamaki stared into space, his violet eyes looking at...nothing. "Oi, Tono!" Hikaru snapped his fingers in front of Tamaki's face, which, after awhile, snapped him out of his reverie. He blinked and looked at the group. Then finally remembered the question. "Ah. Suou Tamaki." The blond president bowed and forced a smile.

"Thank you for taking me in, Suou-senpai." The group tensed at her formal way of addressing Tamaki. To test a theory of his out, Hikaru asked, "What do you call the rest of us?" The girl seemed a little bewildered by the question but shrugged it off and pointed to each member in turn. "Otori-senpai, Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai, Hitachiin-kun, and Kaoru-kun." She smiled and bowed politely, then walked off to clean up the used tea cups and plates.

A few awkward seconds passed, until Hikaru voiced the question they were all thinking. "Who the hell is she?" The group gazed sadly at their former friend. She was Haruhi, yet she wasn't. She smiled like Haruhi. She walked like Haruhi. She talked like Haruhi. Yet the way she carried herself, the way she addressed them, her attitude to everything around her, wasn't Haruhi. She was a stranger in a familiar body.

By this time, said girl had already finished cleaning. She picked up her bag and began to walk out. "Ah! Haruhi, can we walk you home?" The girl turned around. "I have to stop at the supermarket for awhile, but if you don't mind waiting, then sure." Normally, a trip to the "commoner's supermarket", would've been greeted with enthusiastic cheers and applause. This time, however, the boys just nodded. The old Haruhi would've noticed the minute something was wrong, but then, if this was the old Haruhi, they wouldn't be like this in the first place. So THAT argument was pretty much invalid.

Silently, the group followed the girl, who was now skipping and humming. The sight was unfamiliar and weird, but when the girl turned around, the group forced a pinched smile. The more time they spent with this version of Haruhi, they didn't know what to think. In Hikaru and Kaoru's case, they were mostly angry. Sadness weighed down Mori and Honey's hearts. Kyoya was struggling with trying to feel indifferent, but wasn't succeeding very well. As for Tamaki, he was so in shock by this point that none of his emotions were clear. He felt empty, blank. Nothing came to mind.

They arrived at the supermarket after a while, their thoughts occupying them the whole way. People stared at them wherever they went, like last time, but this time, they didn't pay any attention. In face, even when they got in the market, they walked silently behind Haruhi, for once, not running around everywhere. The air around the hosts was subdued, but this passed by the unaffected Haruhi, who hummed and half-danced around to the different sales.

The girl turned around and saw them just standing there. "Come on!" She smiled sweetly and gestured for them to hurry. Her smile was so much like Haruhi's that Honey couldn't take it anymore. He started to cry, burying his face in Mori's shoulder. Hikaru and Kaoru desperately tried to hold back tears. Mori and Kyoya were grim-faced, even more so than usual. And Tamaki still didn't know what to do with himself. He could only watch, blankly, helplessly, as his family nearly fell apart, and the girl he loved, drift farther and farther away from him.

Almost automatically, he began following the girl. It wasn't long before the rest soon followed. No one said a word, still all trying to get their emotions under control. Well, with the exception, who's face wasn't visible. Judging by the state of disbelief the boys were currently in, they remember almost nothing of their supermarket trip. When their minds sort of kicked back into gear, they were outside and walking towards Haruhi's house. Faintly, as if from a dream, they heard Haruhi invite them in.

Kyoya, the only one with half a mind left to answer, accepted the offer for all of them. Once the group stepped in, they were hit with a wave of nostalgia, so strong, it knocked them back into their senses. Kaoru looked around the very familiar apartment, and once again, had to blink back tears. Honey didn't even lift his head. Only one scene ran through their minds: their first time at Haruhi's house. Though reluctant at first, she had allowed them inside, and surprisingly, they had had fun eating together. They had gone to the supermarket after and had made enough food for dinner for all 8 of them. Hikaru wandered around the small house, but stopped at a certain, framed picture. In it, was the Host Club. It was the day they had put Haruhi's hair in two ponytails and taken a picture. Kaoru walked over to his brother, whose tears had already started falling down his face. Mori and Kyoya walked over and Kyoya's mouth tightened in a thin line. Slowly, they all turned towards Haruhi, who was putting things in the fridge. One, single question ran through their minds: Would they ever get their friend back?


End file.
